1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DC/DC converter, and more particularly to a DC/DC converter that is able to change a coupling ratio for producing a DC voltage in a required voltage level and further selects a rectifier to rectify the DC voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional inverter for converting an input DC voltage to an output AC voltage mainly includes three stages, a boost unit 50, a DC/DC converter 60 and a DC/AC converter 70. The DC/DC converter 60 mainly comprises a transformer T1 and a bridge rectifier consisting of four diodes D2-D5.
The three-stage configuration of the conventional inverter is complicated and high power consumption. When the input DC voltage on the capacitor C1 is relatively low, the boost unit 50 needs to increase the voltage of the capacitor C1. Therefore, there will be more power loss resulting from the boost unit 50 when the input DC voltage is low.